Words of a thousand hells
by Nevi
Summary: Bulma is kidnapped when she is 6. the sayians come when she gets older and practically elimaninates the human race. What will she do and what happens to a cirten sayian prince?
1. Default Chapter

****

Words of a thousand hells'

Chapter 1: Prolog

By: Nevi

A/N: Wow…………don't ask me HOW I got this idea. I never even read a fanfics with a plot like this…………Maybe the fireworks last night and making……………nm………don't think I should say that here…………..especially if my brothers read this cause…….*sigh* Well I better start writing this before I loose my train of thought. Oh and yes, this is A/U and unlike most of my stories………….ok ALL of my stories…….this is not a Buruma Vegeta get together. Yeah, even though it mostly centers around them it isn't. (this was known as Not as they appear but I revised the whole chapter and liked this title better. You'll get it when we get to a certain chapter)

Disclaimer: I don't own DB/Z/GT and probably shall never own it or any of its characters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Darkness eloped the small area that appeared to be larger because the walls were invisible in the eerie darkness. No sign of any life or movement in it only a low fog hung in the air. Silently a single door creaked open and a tall burly man with long spiked black hair that reached his lower waist threw in a body of a unconscious girl onto the damp ground in the prison.

The young girl fell to the ground with a sickening 'thud' as the door in which she had be carelessly thrown in, closed behind her.

The room was dead silent. The air smelled of rotting corpses and dried up blood. The girl seemed even more dead then she first did.

Slowly on the other side of the room a silhouetted figure approached her. It grabbed her tiny wrist and pulled her to the back of the room then laid her down on the damp ground.

The figures eyes were the only thing that noticeable threw the gloomy darkness that haunted the thick air. Its golden eyes quickly darted around the room to make sure no one was watching them even though knowing they were the only ones that were trapped in the room.

After approving to its self it pushed at the wall and slowly a large cinder block was pushed out of the way into a clearing. The figure stepped out of the large cell and paused. The moonlight illuminated their surroundings and gave the clearing a look of a deceiving glow.

Slowly it grabbed the girl and dragged her out of the chamber. The air that smelt of decaying carcasses now smelt of moonflowers and jasmine. The moonlit field left the figure awe struck. The white light of the moon blanketed the ground below. Everything looked so peaceful and unnatural. 'Beautiful…..' it thought to itself. Quickly it snapped back into reality and noticed in how much danger the two were in. it looked up at the moon its eyes now closed as shadows enclosed around them.

"O Mater Luna, Regina nocis, adiuvo me nunc." it whispered in a flowing voice. The words flowed off its tongue so beautifully and in such a soothing manner that just hearing it made you feel safe.

After a few minutes it looked around. A single moon beam show on the girl who was still unconscious on the grass that was covered in multiple moonflowers. Each seemed to try and reach up to the moon as if it were feeding off its moon beams.

The girl looked so peaceful laying on the ground. The figure grabbed her petite wrist and started dragging her threw the flower beds towards the forest.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Yes it was short. You can take a guess at who the characters are. Two of them aren't hard to figure out but no one will guess the third character I bet!! Well………….very descriptive chapter, eh? The rest of the chapters will be longer then this one. I wont be updating as often as I like cause I need to work on my site also. Well email me if you want and PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  



	2. Lost in a memory

****

Words of a thousand hells'

Chapter 1: Prolog

By: Nevi

A/N: *smiles* Thankies for reviewing Wind!! I was gonna write this chapter in a day or so but since I got such a nice review from you ill write it sooner just for you!! Yep!! Well on with the chapter.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The figure walked silently threw the dense forest while dragging the girl behind it. Walking between trees and around the multiple rocks that scattered the area. It had been walking for hours now and the flowers didn't grow this deep in the woods. It was just dark and eerie. The crunching of the leaves under its feet filled the night air.

Suddenly the figure paused. The moon was directly up In the sky now and clouds gathered in front of the moon. "Its going to rain" said the figure quietly as it leaned the girls still unconscious body agienst a tree that was nearby.

The figure looked around once before it began to walk deeper into the forest leaving the girl unattended to in the middle of the forest.

2 HOURS LATER

Slowly the girls sky blue eyes fluttered open. As her vision cleared she looked around at her surronding. She didn't know where she was. Tree surronding her in every direction The last thing she remembered was running down Main street in Satan City by herself heading home from going to get food for her mother to cook for supper.

She rubbed her head. She felt her heart pounding in her head. She then heard something from behind the tree. It sounded like a rustle behind the tree like someone had just run over to it quickly not wanting her to notice. "W-who's there?" she asked finally gathering up all her courage.

There was no answer. The wind suddenly blew making the shadows dance across the forest floor. She picked up a sharp stick she found on the ground beside her and slowly walked towards the place where she first heard the sound.

A snap of a stick. She turned behind her. "This I-isn't funny!! W-who's there?!?" She asked trying to hide the fear in her voice but was very unsuccessful.

She sighed as there was no answer yet again. She turned around and was stopped dead in her tracks as she fell to the ground. She looked up to see what she had walked into and quivered at what she saw.

"Remember me?" asked a tall man with long spiked hair that reached his waist. A brown tail swayed from side to side behind him.

Bulma looked up at him. Her head still aching. "I-i'm sorry, but I d-don't think we've met." she said very confused about what was happening.

He looked down at her and lower himself down on his knees so he was face to face with her. "I'm Raditz." he cupped her cheeks and made her stare into his eyes. She closed her eyes and tried to turn away.

"Look at me girl!" He shouted at the blue haired six year old.

She kept her eyes closed. "No………" she answered with tears now building up in her still closed eyes.

He forced her to look at him. "If you wanna know how I know you then look at me now dammit!!"

Slowly she opened one eye to look at him and seeing him with no weapon or such she opened her other eyes. She stared into his dark black optics with traces of brown in them. Suddenly the scenery around her started to change. The trees dissaped and the ground was no longer covered in leaves and the dirt turned into tar. She was now on Main street.

She looked around and noticed she was sitting on the ground. She sighed. "It was just a……….." she paused seeing a blue haired girl about her age running down the street. "b-b-b-but that's……….me…." she said slowly very confused about all that was happening. 'But how can I be there and be here at the same time. I know im me but that's me too. But if that's me the who am I? I don't know anyone who looks like me and I look like me. Now Im just confusing myself.' she said mentally

She stood up and pinched herself making sure she wasn't sleeping. No she wasn't, this was definatly real. She then saw a shadow approaching the other Bulma silently. Dancing over the cement block sidewalk. She looked around and started running towards the Bulma look-alike. The shadow seemed unnatural to her. It seemed……bad. She paused and then noticed the shadow was gone. Looking over to the other blue-haired six year old. The Bulma look-alike had stopped running and was now staring at a wall mouth opened and then she just collapsed onto the hard cement sidewalk.

Out of a dark alley nearby a figure emerged. Dressed in all black with a cloak on it picked up the little girl who was now unconscious. He looked around making sure no one was a witness to this. He nodded and then put the girls petete body under his cloak.

Bulma stared. How didn't he see her. She walked closer to him and stood still after she was two feet in front of him. "Hello?" she asked nonchalantly. 

The man just kept looking around and then started walking foreward and walked right threw Bulma. He continued walking untill he dissapered into the night.

Bulma was now staring at her hand. How had he passed right threw her? "M-m-maybe im a ghost." she thought to herself.

Suddenly the scenery yet again began to change. The street lights and buildings turned back into trees and rocks. The tar turned back into forest floor and the leaves returned.

She looked around happy to be back in the forest. She didn't know why but she sort of felt safe around Raditz. She knew she shouldn't but she did. It was strange. "What just happened?" She asked the man who was now laying down looking up and the small areas of the dark sky that were visible threw the clearing of the tree tops.

He just continued looking at the sky. "Nothing, you were just seeing a memory….."

"Was I a ghost?" she aked remembering how Raditz had walked right threw her in the memory.

"No…….just a pigment of yourself. Just a memory" he answered Bulma.

She looked at him. She didn't know why he had kidnapped her. She didn't have a clue. Maybe for the reward money? But knowing her mother she wouldn't even notice she was gone for a few months because of the buiesness trips.

"Why'd you take me here?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:Well theres the chapter!! I hope you liked it. It was longer then the first on but im trying to make each chaper longer then the one before. Well please review!!


	3. The one

****

Ok, im just posting this so you peoples know I didn't die or something cause you know I didn't post in a while. Im just in depression. We had to sell our resterant and we are now living in LA. Im very fucking pissed and wanna go back………FUCK YOU IRS!! FUCKING BURN IN HELL!! Sorrie……..just my life was there……….That is where I lived with my parents the most before I lost them 9/11. I needed to sell it so I just wanted to tell you. Im on a computer in a stupid public library and am gonna try and raise money to get my fucking home back. Im NOT giving up that easy. Well before I start to get fucking pissed (like im not already o_O) and yell at you guys for no reason im gonna leave. My friend back home wanted me to tell you to join her dbz site. I might post some of my fics there I let her edit. Well her sites at **http://www.avidgamers.com/dbzrpg3**** Well im going. Don't get your hopes up on me updating anytime soon. You know what? I might just give up on fanfics writing all together. My life is a living hell. I have no life. Ive tried suicide. Yes I have and you know what, I don't fucking care if I die. Ive losst my parents and my home. Gawd……….how can life be so unfair to me? Fosterhomes, growing up with acholacs, drugs? I dunno……….im just sick of life and sick of myself. God only put me on this planet to be miserable I bet. The only thing that ever happened to me that was good was being able to write! I can write poems and fics and that's what makes me happy usally but that isn't even fucking helping. Just wanna get off this shitty planet. God………even hell would be better then this, at least there I can do what I want and be away from this hell hole I call home. Fuck this, I live in a apartment with three rooms. I sleep in the closet!! God this isn't even funny. Im fucking leaving. Im crying and shhaking and people are giving me strange looks. I might not come back and if I don't then get on with your lives. No one here probably even cares about this. People who want me to stay can say so and if you don't tell me. Maybe if people tell me to stay it might help .1% of my life knowing im liked. But I really don't care if you hate me. I don't care about me. I hate me. Im leaving…………..goodbye.**


	4. Important

****

Life in FC

By: Nevi

A/N: Ok………I got lots of ideas for fics now!!! *smiles* I just got back from vacation with my friends little cousin who's like five. Me, him, and my brothers went to Niagara falls, Story land, 6 guns, Santa's village, and a hotel that Kyle (my friends little cousin) loved going up and down on the elevators. Some how he ended up in the kitchen at one period. Well anyways I had fun. So I gots lotza ideas for fics and this is one of them!!

Disclaimer: I don't own db/z/gt or any of the characters. Heck, I live in the upstairs floor of a restaurant on main street in NYC…….I've been working since I was about 12 just so me and my brothers don't loose our restaurant or our house……..do you really think anyone of ff.net actually owns it anyways?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Honey, breakfasts ready!!" Called Mrs. Kalin who was putting the breakfast plates on the table. She was a 5'6 woman with dark lilac colored hair. She had a pair of white jeans and a yellow sweatshirt on. Her hair was put up into a bun and she had a pair of slippers on that matched her hair color. 

*****************************************

A young girl with long blue hair stepped out of the bathroom with a white towel wrapped around her body. She stepped into the hall closing the door behind her and continuing down the hall. She walked halfway down the small hallway and turned right into a room.

She slowly walked over to a dresser and opened the draws and grabbed outs some clothes and a pair of silver hoop earrings. She walked back into the bathroom closing the door behind her. She dropped her towel to the floor and quickly got dressed.

**************************thirty minutes later

The young woman emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a black mini skirt, a white belly shirt, a pair of silver hooped earrings, and a pair of white high-heeled sandals. Her blue hair was crimped down to the center of her back and she had light blue eye shadow on.

She slowly walked down the stairs to the living room and grabbed her black purse off the stairs. She was 16 and in her junior year of high school. She quickly went into the kitchen and grabbed her capsule off of the table.

"Are you gonna eat anything honey?" asked her mother.

"Nah, i'm just gonna go hang with Yamcha before I have to go to school" she said ignoring the food that was being pushed over to her.

"Well make sure you eat later then Bulma." said her mother.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry about me……I can take care of myself." Said Bulma walking out the back door of her house to the apartment behind hers. She ran up tot the door and opened the window and crawled in threw it ((one of those big windows, you know…….))

In the other room screaming and breaking glass could be heard. Ignoring it she ran up the stairs and knocked on the first door on the left hand side of the hallway.

The door opened and a girl about her age walked out. She had long red hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of bellbottom jeans and a v-neck black belly shirt that had red letters on it that spelled out N.Y.C ((Yay!!! My city!!!))

"Yow ready to leave K?" she asked the girl who was now standing in the doorway.

"Of course. I just need to get my purse." replied the girl. Her name was Kaycee Melfield. She was a little shorter then Bulma but was in the same grade with her. 11th. 

"Lemme guess. Kitchen?" asked Bulma asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, have to dodge the flying plates and cups. Stupid gay ass father of mine wont stop coming home at like 2am when he's supposed to be home at 11. Moms accusing him of cheating again."

"Yeah……..same thing every day. But at least you can leave and its not like you have a curfew. Same thing here. My mom is the only one who worries. Don't see my dad much anymore. Don't even care. I think he's cheating on mom but moms to brain dead to realize it and when he comes home drunk every night she should just walk out and leave. All he's gonna do is try to rape her. She knows that but she insists that he is fine."

The girls had finally made it to the kitchen. Bulma ducked as a plate flew over her head. Kaycee quickly grabbed her purse and exited the kitchen. "Going to school with Bulma! See ya." she said as she left the house leaving the door opened. Bulma fallowed her.

Bulma grabbed her capsule which was now in her purse and pressed the button on the top of it and threw it on the ground. After a quick explosion and the smoke cleared a black convertible was in front of her.

"Ooooooo………..where'd you get the nice ride?" asked Kaycee while hopping in the passenger side looking at the leather interior.

"Yamcha…….where else…..probably just got it from that car shop down the street. His father owns the shop and he probably gave it to him."

"Yeah………..or else he stole it."

"Maybe………..never can be to sure around Yamcha." replied kaycee

Bulma quickly put the key in the ignition and turned it as the engine started. She then drove off down the street towards the mall.

A/N: So whatcha think? Good, bad? Well leave a review and ill try to update soon. More reviews=more chapters. There will be a few match up of characters later on. Dunno. Oh and don't you like Bulma's attitude? Sounds like me sorta…………I dunno. Well if you would like to be notified when I update email me at mailinglist@emailaccount.com and tell me you would like to be notified when the fic "Life in FC" is updated. Well that's it for now. Remember to review!!


	5. Thank you

****

.::looks around::. Omg………i'm in tears right now……..I didn't think anyone cared………my brothers are in the same situation right now to but they have each other to talk to. I've felt like a outcast in my own family for a while……well what ever is rest of my family that is. I cant believe you guys care……..omg I must look so stupid sitting here in the library crying. Kaylee called me ((She lives in Sydney and that's way long distance so I can see someone else cares too)) right when she saw my chapters and she started screaming at me and crying. I was just so……..I dunno…..I felt awful and good. Awful for making her cry and good for knowing she cared. I really think I was stupid……and btw I said I didn't try suicide. My brother is a person who looks into what might happen and does stuff to prevent it so he locked the medicine cabinet. If I did try suicide I would OD. I read my reviews after Kaylee told me and I was shocked. I didn't think anyone cared about me or my life. I know I might have done something I would live to regret and was just shocked. This is so hard to write. I'm shaking and crying. I need to use spell check cause i'm not typing right. I'm gonna write something and ill post it before I post this and then ill put the URL at the bottom, it will probably be a original that I will make for you guys. I'm not sure if you'll understand what ill be typing cause i'm gonna write in in different POV's. Wow……still shocked you cared. You guys are like the best people ever. I can never believe that anyone cared for me. It was my b-day 9/11 and I never got to see my parents that day. I had my room decorated when I woke up but that was it. A present on the floor. I never opened that present and I don't plan on doing so because its under the floor boards in my restaurant. I'm gonna type out my poem for you guys and then ill go find a job, side jobs, good cause donation place and then ill go on a road trip to NYC. Ill bring my laptop to type to you guys. You can email me if you want. **Nevi@emailaccount.com**** and we can talk. You guys changed my life and ill never be able to thank you enough. Well i'm going to write the poem. The url is at the bottom of the page. And the poem is dedicated to all of you here. Every single one of you.**

**http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=955246**** is where my poem for you is**


End file.
